The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, and more particularly relates to improvement in construction of a wood-type golf club head including a shell made of fiber reinforced plastic.
A conventional wood-type golf head in general includes a main body made of wood such as persimon or maple, and the main body is provided with a face plate made of ABS resin or the like attached to its face side and a sole plate made of brass or the like attached to its sole side in order to increase impact by inertia at hitting balls.
However, recent general trend of difficulty in obtaining high quality wooden materials has disenabled easy low cost production of such wood-type golf club head. In addition, the relatively complicated configuration of the wood-type golf club head has required high technique in production which naturally furthered the difficulty in their low cost production. For these reasons, it is now next to impossible to supply wood-type golf club heads of admissible quality at low prices despite the significant increase in demand on market.
In order to meet this situation, an artificial wood-type golf club head has already been proposed as a substitute for the natural wood head. Such an artificial golf club head includes a fiber reinforced plastic shell injected with foam synthetic resin as a core. However, the above-described complicated configuration of the wood-type golf club head has made it quite difficult to employ this proposal in the real commercial production at reasonable costs. Further, the swing of a golf club is subtly influenced by the position of the center of gravity in the construction of its club head. In other words, the position of the center of gravity should be carefully and subtly adjusted in accordance with the type of club head. Among various attachments on a club head, a sole plate attached to the sole side of the club head is thought to be most influential on the position of the center of gravity. However, there is a certain limit to free adjustment in position of the center of gravity by adjustment in weight of the sole plate since the sole plate must have a size large enought to guard most of the sole side of the club head and must be exposed on the surface of the club head. The construction of the above-described early proposal cannot go beyond this limit to adjustment in position of the center of gravity. In addition, this construction cannot avoid the danger of accidental separation of the sole plate since the sole plate is attached to the fiber reinforced plastic body only by set screws.